Songs of the Cyborg
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Lots of songs, lots of interpretations. Please review for the song that you want me to do. I'd really appreciate it.
1. We Are by Ana Johnson

**A/N:** Yay! New story! I asked biggestfangirl what she wanted me to do, and she wanted to have 003 in it as the main character in the chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)**

A young girl of eighteen ran down the street, looking as if every bad thing was following her.

**Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives**

She had to get away. Whatever was following her had to be lost, and had to be lost now.

**Sliding down the information highway**

**Buying in just like a bunch of fools**

A police officer was trying to help her, but they wouldn't know how to help stop this evil. No one could. Not even the military. She had to warn the others to try to stop this evil.

**Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**

Time was running out. It would soon be upon her. She slid down the alleyway that was known for people going in and not coming out.

**You keep watching from your picket fence**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense**

She made it out of the side street all right. People were staring at this young girl as she ran at dangerous speeds that could possibly leave her with a broken neck.

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are**

She needed her friends. They could protect her. But she remembered what happened at her apartment, how her boyfriend was bleeding pretty badly when he told her to run and find the others. She began to cry.

**You wash your hands and come out clean**

**Fail to recognize the enemies within**

She stumbled and fell, grabbing onto a railing. Catching her breath for but a minute, she continued to run.

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are, we are, we are**

She couldn't let this–this _thing_–get a hold of her. She had to get to the base.

**One step foward making two steps back (my oh my)**

**Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life**

She needed the boys now, more than ever. Yeah, she was strong, but she couldn't defeat a monster like _this_! It would be suicide.

**Lining up for the grand illusion**

**No answers for no questions asked**

She could hear the screams behind her of the people seeing the monster of time appear. It was threw with these games.

**Lining up for the execution**

**Without knowing why**

She knew the police and the military would be brought into this, into a thing that they had no reason to understand.

**You keep watching from your picket fence**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense**

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are**

If she couldn't get to the guys before this unknown species after her, the human race would be doomed for good.

**You wash your hands and come out clean**

**Fail to recognize the enemies within**

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are, we are, we are**

She screamed and fell over. Her ankle was twisted. Looking back, she saw the thing a block and a half away, and it was taking it's dear sweet time to catch her. Seeing her fall, it gave out a roar and began charging.

**It's all about power then**

**Take control**

It was nearly upon her, and she flinched as a claw was brought down onto her.

**Breaking the rule**

**Breaking the soul**

A gunshot rang out, and the beast stopped his gigantic arm inches from her face. The claws were gently pressed up against her face, previously swinging for blood. He turned his head to the place where the gunshot came from.

**They suck us dry till there's nothing left**

**My oh my, my oh my**

She turned as well, seeing police cars surrounding them. She was surprised that they got here before she heard them.

**What about the world today**

**What about the place that we call home**

Just then, in a burst of light, sound, and wind, a boy with red hair landed by her. The others were here, and now they could fight as one.

**We've never been so many**

And with the police's work, they might win

**And we've never been so alone...**

But maybe not. They knew that this thing could do something and it wouldn't surprise them as much, but the police would be totally baffled.

**So alone**

One of the others came foward, followed by everyone else in the team. The first one helped her up, keeping her supported.

**You keep watching from your picket fence**

**You keep talking but it makes no sense**

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are**

The first boy was trying to get the police away, but they wouldn't hear no such thing.

**Ou wash your hands and come out clean**

**Fail to recognize the enemies withing**

**You say we're not responsible**

**But we are, we are, we are, we are**

She told the others about her boyfriend, how he was injured back in her apartment. The one with silver hair said that he would go and get him.

**It's all about power then (we are)**

**Take control (we are)**

**Breaking the rule (we are, we are)**

**Breaking the soul (we are)**

The monster roared in disbelieve that there were so many people around him, challenging him.

**They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)**

**My oh my, my oh my**

He took a swipe at the red head, but he disappeared, and reappeared on his head, trying to shoot it in it's eyes.

**We are**

**We are (its all)**

It disappeared, leaving the red head on the ground, cursing.

**We are**

**We are, e are (take control)**

By that time, her boyfriend had arrived by the shoulder of the friend who carried him.

**We are**

**We are**

We are the ones that will defend the people. We have the power.

**It's all about power**

**Then take control**

We are the team that will save the people.

* * *

**A/N:** Cookies... Oh, sorry. Well, anyway, that's the song dedication. Hope you like it! 


	2. The Weird Al Show Theme by Weird Al

**A/N:** Well, since I couldn't get any reviews of who wanted anything to be done, I'm doing "Weird Al" Yankovic, a song called "The Weird Al Show Theme." It'll be kinda a comic relief. I'm doing for 004 for... well, just for fun! Hope you like it! And, I don't own Cyborg 009, any of the "Weird Al" Yankovic songs, or TMNT.

-&-&-&-

**Oh, this is a story 'bout a guy named Al**

004 pops up and waves.

**And he lived in a sewer with his hamster pal**

He holds up a hamster with a capewith the name "Raphael" on it.

**But the sanitation workers really didn't approve**

**So he packed up his accordion and had to move**

**To a city in Ohio where he lived in a tree**

A bunch of old, fat guys wearing orange were shaking their heads and pointed to a map with a tree on it.

**And he worked in a nasal decongestant factory**

**And he played on the company bowling team**

Shows 004 getting gutter balls for the whole time and his team shaking their heads in disbelief.

**And every single night he had a strange recurring dream**

**Where he was wearing lederhose in a vat of sour cream**

He had flashbacks to when he was in the cyborg team.

**But that's really not important to the story**

004 shrugs and pulls the corner of the screen to next thing

**Well, the very next year he met a dental hygienist**

**With a spatula tattooed on her arm (on her arm)**

Shows a really ugly muscular lady with an actual spatula on her arn.

**But he didn't keep in touch**

Shows 004 letting go of the girl's hand

**And he lost her number**

It shows him at a jail, trying to give the guy a description of her, but he can't bring up her jail number.

**Then he got himself a job on a tator tot farm**

Shows 004 on a tractor with tater tot basket.

**And he spent his life-savings on a split-level cave**

**Twenty miles below the surface of the Earth (of the Earth)**

Al points it out with a big cheese grin.

**And he really makes a might fine jelly bean and pickle sandwich**

**For what it's worth**

Al shrugges like he doesn't know what the guy was talking about and goes to make a jelly bean and pickle sandwich.

**Then one day Al was in the forest trying to get a tan**

He was in a forest and he took out instant tan spray and began spraying himself.

**When he heard the tortured screaming of a funny little man**

**He was caught in a bear trap and Al set him free**

Shows 005 just standing in a bear trap, not doing anything.

**And the guy that he rescued was grateful as could be**

**And it turns out he's a big-shot producer on TV**

**So he gives Al a contract and whaddya know**

**Now he's got his very own Weird Al show**

Al smiles and waves and goes back to his house for his show.

**(much unintelligeable talking and yelling)**


	3. The Show Must Go On by Queen

**A/N:** Ok, another thing from biggestfangirl. It's Queen's The Show Must Go On for 007. I might put it in as his death or something, cuz I can't think of anything else to go with this seriousness of the song. I hope you like it.

-&-&-&-

**Empty spaces – what are we living for**

**Abandoned places – I guess we know the score**

He couldn't take this form anymore. This was too much for him. Even his cheery disposition was gone, taken by this depressing form of death.

**On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...**

**Another hero, another mindless crime**

He couldn't believe what he did to make him into this. Drunk, unemployed, a washed up actor that couldn't even get himself a job.

**Behind the curtain, in the pantomime**

**Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore**

He couldn't get any of the play's managers to hire him. He was a wash-out, not even worthy of the name of "The Great Britain."

**The show must go on**

**The show must go on, yeah**

He must hold on, though. Even without his career, he still could easily break in. He had to stay strong.

**Inside my heart is breaking**

**My make-up may be flaking**

Even if he couldn't do what he always loved to do, he could still make people laugh. He had to keep the air light enough to breath. He couldn't kill himself like this. He had to say strong.

**But my smile still stays on**

**Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance**

Even though he hurt so much inside, he had to keep a smile on, for the sake of the team.

**Another heartache, another failed romance**

**On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?**

Sophia, he had failed. She was the one who was always there, and he failed her.

**I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)**

**I must be warmer now**

With these new comrades, he learned so much. He thought he could survive, until they split up after the evil that once ruled the earth from within the shadows disappeared.

**I'll soon be turning (turning turning turning)**

**Round the corner now**

He still had time to turn around; he could get better.

**Outside the dawn is breaking**

**But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**

The dawn was always great. It always reminded him that it was a new day. Sure, he couldn't become a human again, but he could get better with his problems. Maybe he could get out of the promise of death for the moment, even though he was dying since birth, though people didn't like to think of it like that.

**The show must go on**

**The show must go on, yeah yeah**

He could still recover, everyone said. He believed it at first, but his condition kept getting worse.

**Ooh, inside my heart is breaking**

**My make-up may be flaking**

**But my smile still stays on**

He was becoming paler by the day, but he was being reassured that he would be getting better.

**Yeah yeah, whoa wo oh oh**

Even if he _did_ die, the others would continue to fight the Black Ghost if he ever came bac until the day each of them dies.

**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**

**Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die**

He felt himself starting to slip. He hung on, but he couldn't. He could see how his life had painted his soul, how it changed it. He liked what he saw.

**I can fly – my friends**

**The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah**

He sent a mental thought to all his friends, which was more like a whisper, saying good-bye.

**The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)**

**I'll face it with a grin**

With the end of the show, came the curtain call. He waited for his turn to come out, he faced the audience with a grin, and took a deep bow.

**I'm never giving in**

**On – with the show**

He looked down the line of other actors in the stage of the world. He saw others who helped him with the quest, and others he had no clue were. But they all had a part in this show, and they must be important, however small the part.

**Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill**

**I have to find the will to carry on**

He stood, waiting for the curtain to fall. As it did, it came slowly, and he had his last glimpse of the world he once took a part in playing a role in. He smiled.

**On with the show**

**On with the show**

Then, the curtain fell, and there was nothing more.

**The show – the show must go on**

**Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on**

**Go on, go on, go on, go on, go onGo on, go on, go on, go on, go on**

**Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on**

**Go on, go on**


	4. Ohne Dich Without You by Rammstein

**A/N:** Yet another one from biggestfangirl. This one is for 004. It's a German song, and if you want the German lyrics, pm me and I'll send them to you. It's rather short, so don't be mad. Here it is!

-&-&-&-

**I'm going to go into the fir trees**

**There where I last saw her**

The fir trees of boxes and tarps, covering the person who wanted to be free with him, the one he planed to marry.

**But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land**

**And upon the ways behind the edge of the forest**

He tossed the tarp to her, which she in turn threw it over herself, becoming a human chamaeleon within a truck of lies.

**And the forest it is so black and empty**

**Woe is me, oh woe**

The downfall of this plan was many. One of them was that they would never cross. He couldn't see her again, was another.

**And the birds sing no more **

**Without you I cannot be**

When he saw her lying in the heap in the truck, his heart stopped beating. She wasn't moving.

**Without you**

**With you I am alone too**

He had dragged her out of the crushing weight of the boxes, hoping that would give her back the butterfly that lives within.

**Without you**

**Without you I count the hours without you**

He shook her, trying to bring her around, and holding on to her, keeping her here.

**With you the seconds stand still**

**They aren't worth it**

When she came around and stayed, she only stayed a little before walking out the door for good..

**On the branches in the ditches**

**it's now silent and without life**

He begged her to stay, but she didn't. She wouldn't stay. She was free, and that was good for her.

**And breathing becomes oh so hard for me**

**Woe is me, oh woe**

Screaming, he clutched her dead body, hugging it, not wanting to take it in.

**And the birds sing no more**

**Without you I cannot be**

She couldn't be dead, he thought. Not when they had came this far!

**Without you**

**With you I am alone too**

Someone tried to pull him away, but he clung even tighter to the one he loved. He couldn't leave her!

**Without you**

**Without you I count the hours without you**

Finally, he let go, and signed his contract with the devils who took her away.

**With you the seconds stand still**

**They aren't worth it without you**


	5. Land of Confusion by Disturbed

**A/N:** Okay, since no one's been reviewing for this and requesting, I'm doing 004 and the Land of Confusion by Disturbed. Slight spoilers from what I've heard. And a little 004X002X009 friendship slash. Not really sure. Hope you like it.

-&-&-&-

004 was sitting next to the beds of his fallen comrads as dawn was about to break. He was afraid that this would happen. A radio was on, and on came a song.

**I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams**

He could still hear the screaching tires from his past, screams of children, and a few screams that were embedded in his memory for as long as he lived.

**But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street**

He could still hear the soliders walking down the streets of former East Germany, knocking on the doors random, looking for potential escapees. He and Hilda, living together at the time, were hiding, waiting for their time to flee, expecting them to find them and capture them, maybe even kill them.

**Now did you read the news today  
They say the danger's gone away**

Germany said that they weren't doing anything, just going to keep the supposive "half-breeds" out of the land by putting up the wall, so we as a country believed them.

**But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night**

But he could see that it was a ruse, tring to get the people on their side, and trying to hide their reall attentions.

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems**

They needed to do something, they needed someone to stand up for them, to do something that would help the people, not the government.

**And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

No one could tell what was real and what wasn't anymore. People were lying, decieving, cheating.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given**

If they didn't work together, they wouldn't be able to stand up to those who controled them. They were suppost to be one.

**Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in**

People didn't want to do anything. They always thoguht that they were supposed to be saved by some unseen force.

**Oh Superman where are you now  
When everything's gone wrong somehow**

He didn't know that once he and Hilda decided to cross the new border, they would be signing his contract to be the Superman of Germany.

**The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour**

They were loosing, he could tell. Once he saw 002 take off for the demon statue, he knew that it was an impossible attempt from the very beginning. He could tell. It was in his bones.

**This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future**

He needed to be strong. If it was hard for anybody in the team, it was 003. She loved 009. It was obvoius. She was going to need a lot of support during the next few days.

**But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is the land of confusion  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

Nothing was what it was anymore. No one could be around each other anymore without being tense about what they were. It was terrible.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given**

As he listened to the radio, he could tell that they were going to have to be hard and draw together if they didn't make it. They were to be prepared for the worst. That's how they were for the past few years.

**Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in**

They had to make the Earth a place to live in and be proud. If they didn't, the rest of mandkind would fall into dispare.

**I remember long ago  
Oh when the sun was shining**

The sun came threw the window, bring Albert back to reality. Staring out the window, he saw a few birds beginning their morning routines.

**And all the stars were bright all through the night  
And wake up this madness as I held you tight  
****So long ago**

There were no stars that would be as bright as the one that 002 made on his way back down to earth, planning on a crash-collison with teh big floating piece of rock.

**I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right**

They _were_ going to set things right. They were going to make the safty of the others first, but he had to make sure that the fallen ones would heal before they could tackle the rest of the insane world.

**We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep**

They were going to win. They were going to keep their promises for a better future with them till the day they died.

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems**

But, there would be too many things going on to deal with everyone at once.

**And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

They were living in a world where they weren't welcome, a world that won't accept them.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given**

They were too much of an outcast to be welcome back into society with open arms.

**Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for**

They started to stir, and Albert jumped up. 002 opened his eyes breifly, and then closed them again, moaning.

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given**

Albert ran up to grab the doctor. He needed his help.

**Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

He will be there for these two. He always has been.

-&-&-&-

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, and please, REVIEW AND REQUEST!!!


	6. Learn to Fly by Foo Fighter’s

**A/N:** Okay, this was requested by MeeTooCyborg. It's Foo Fighter's Learn to Fly, dedicated to the infamous 002. And I'm thinking that I'm in writing it in the American "last episode". And it's going to be a little 002x009 and 002x004, so please don't mess with me about this.

* * *

**Run and tell all of the angels,**

**This could take all night.**

Jet was flying as fast as he could up into space.

**Think I need a devil to help me get things right,**

**Hook me up a new revolution.**

He didn't want Joe to die because they were all too weak to fight with him. Yeah, Jet was tired, but he had to be there.

**Cause this one is a lie **

**We sat around laughing and watched the last one die **

He had seen too many people die already. He couldn't sit and let one more die because he was scared.

**I'm looking to the sky to save me,**

**Looking for a sign of life.**

Jet was in space, now frantically searching for the demon statue. Time was running out.

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright,**

**I'm looking for a complication.**

He knew too much about disappointment. He knew nothing came without a price. He would give anything if he knew Joe was safe.

**Looking cause I'm tired of lying,**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly.**

He wouldn't go back unless he had him. Going back without was out of the question.

**I think I'm done nursing the patience.**

**I can wait one night.**

There, he saw it! He was going to make it! He was going to get Joe back down! His jets sputtered.

**I'd give it all away if you give me one last try,**

**We'll live happily ever trapped, if you just save my life.**

The statue exploded. Jet saw a flash of red and yellow, and he took off, ignoring the pain in his legs as his full nearly went out.

**Run and tell the angels that everything is alright.. **

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**.

Reaching out, Jet just barely caught Joe by the fingertips. Pulling him in closely, they plummeted back to earth.

**Looking for a sign of life,**

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**.

He knew that the others were down there, somewhere, waiting for them.

**I'm looking for a complication,**

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying.**

They were burning up now, the fire was starting to eat at their clothing.

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly.**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**.

Jet was starting to loose consciousness. He could start to remember when he first learned that he wanted to fly.

**Along with me, I can't quite make it alone.**

**Try and make this life my own**

He could feel Joe pulling tighter onto him. He didn't know if he was trying to keep him from losing what little life he had left he had left, or for his own moral support.

**Fly along with me, I can't quite make it along**

**Try and make this life my own**

He could see the fire burning up the tears that both of them were shedding while the fire worked at their skin.

**I'm looking to the sky to save me **

**Looking for a sign of life**

They were barely an eighth of the way down back to the earth before they started to loose their grip. Jet wrapped his arms tighter around his friend.

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright.**

**I'm looking for a complication**.

Joe was one of the only things in this world that ment anything to him. He needed to hang on. For Joe.

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to**

And if he left without Joe, and survived while Joe didn't, He would never be able to look at his other teammates in the face ever again. He didn't even think that he would even stand to be in the same room as them.

**I'm looking to the sky to save me **

**Looking for a sign of life**

Beeping slowly woke him up from his unrealized sleep.

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright **

**I'm looking for a complication**

Looking up, he saw Al sitting next to his bed. His chest slowly rose and fell. Jet smiled.

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**

Looking over, he saw Françoise hovering over Joe, wiping his sweating head with a damp cloth. That's when he noticed the bowl next to him and the cloth on his forehead.

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly **

**Make my way back home when I learn to learn to learn to learn to**

Jet smiled, laying back on the bed, for he had the best friends in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please R&R! 


	7. Face to Face by Draft Punk

**A/N:** This is also requested by MeeTooCyborg. It's Draft Punk's Face to Face done for 008.

-&-&-&-

**What's going on?**

**Could this be my understanding.**

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't have this happen to him.

**It's not your fault I was being too demanding.**

**I must admit it's my pride that made me distant.**

Still, he couldn't be crying over the loss. He knew that there could be worse things.

**All because I hoped that you'd be something different**

**There's not much I know about you**

He needed to accept that he had something that he'd rather not. He had to accept his appearance.

**Fear will always make you blind**

**But the answer is in clear view**

He had to accept the fact that he had scales. There was no way around it.

**It's amazing what you'll find face to face**

**I turned away because I thought you were the problem**

But he couldn't. His skin was always apart of him. He couldn't have lost all of it.

**Tried to forget until I hit the bottom**

**But when I faced you in my blank confusion**

He had already hit rock-bottom, he didn't want to admit it.

**I realized you weren't wrong, it was a mere illusion**

**It really didn't make sense Just to leave this unresolved**

They were pretty cool, his scales, now that he had defeated that lot of robotic sharks.

**It's not hard to go the distance**

**When you finally get involved face to face **

He could get used to these.

-&-&-&-

**A/N:** Okay. That was kinda cheesy. Don't yell at me, 008 fans! I'm just trying to get all of this done. Oh, and btw, I'll be trying to update All My Fault soon, all of you that want to know what happens next.


	8. Hurt by Christina Aguilera

**A/N:** Okay. This is a request from candy-cake. She wants me to do the song "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera, but for some reason, I got majorly side-traced, and didn't post this up right away. Please don't hurt me. (covers head)

* * *

Françoise walked down the streets of Paris, returning home from teaching her ballet classes.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away.**

She knew that there was something was missing, but she couldn't bring herself around to do it. She was too proud, yet so weak.

**If only I knew what I know today**

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

She began to walk in a more hurried pace, shielding her face from the other people on the streets.

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

She missed him so much, her brother. She just couldn't get him off of her mind, for there was so much that he had done for her that she hadn't thanked him for.

**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

She always thought that he was trying to push her away from her dreams of becoming a ballerina, but she was wrong. She could see it clearly for the first time.

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**

**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**

She couldn't keep it in her anymore. She began running. She heard a voice call her name, but she didn't stop. It was probably one of her ignorant students that didn't know a thing about her.

**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

In the bathroom of the first store she found, she started crying in one of the stalls. Françoise would never know if her brother liked how she made a living, or even if he was still alive. Yes, she had enhanced sights, but it only worked to a certain degree.

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

_Why are you crying?_ She asked herself, wiping her tears away. _Everything went beyond your control. Get back home and wash up._

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**

**I've missed you since you've been away**

Splashing her face with cold water, she wiped her face dry. Walking out, she nearly knocked down Joe.

**Oh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

Not being able to control herself, she fell into his arms, and cried once again.

**And I've hurt myself**

**By hurting you**


	9. Season in the Sun by Westlife

**A/N: **Okay. This is of when 009 fell to earth from the demon statue, but this time it's before 002 grabbed his hand. Hope you like it. It's Seasons in the Sun by Westlife.

* * *

Joe felt himself blown off his feet and was sent out into space.

**Good-bye to you, my trusted friend.**

**We've known each other since we were nine or ten.**

As he fell away from the crumbling structure, he sent out a quick prayer for his three friends that had died because he was too stupid to tell them, or at least seek them out.

**Together we've climbed hills and trees,**

**Learned of love and ABC's,**

**Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees**

They went through everything together before they were separated. It was very rare to find any one of them alone at any given time.

**Goodbye my friend it's hard to die,**

**But all the birds are singing in the sky**

**Now that the spring is in the air.**

**Pretty girls are everywhere.**

Mary was always pretty. Her beauty was always there, even in death. But now it was gone, never to be seen again.

**Think of me and I'll be there.**

As long as people thought of him from time to time, he would never die.

**We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun,**

**But the hills that we've climbed were just seasons out of time.**

Nothing was in the time it was supposed to be in. He was dying before he could tell someone something very important.

**Goodbye Papa, please pray for me;**

**I was the black sheep of the family.**

He was always the weird one. He was always passive when the others were aggressive, and vice versa.

**You tried to teach me right from wrong,**

**Too much wine and too much song,**

**Wonder how I got along.**

He did wonder how he got along with everyone else. For some reason, they fell in line with him instead of 001, who was obviously more experienced than he was.

**Goodbye papa it's hard to die,**

**When all the birds are singing in the sky,**

**Now that the spring is in the air.**

**Little children everywhere,**

**When you see them, I'll be there.**

He was always a child, always interested in small things that kids go crazy for. His kind-heartedness nearly got him killed for the longest time, and now, it was his time.

**We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun,**

**But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone.**

**We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,**

**But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone.**

But there was always something else that was there. Something unspoken. Something hidden behind the calm face that they all held.

**Good-bye Michelle, my little one.**

**You gave me love and helped me find the sun.**

Françoise was always the one that he loved. She was smart, talented, and, most of all, nice.

**And every time that I was down,**

**You would always come around**

**And get my feet back on the ground**

She stayed by his bedside after he protected her from 0010. She didn't leave until he opened his eyes.

**Good-bye Michelle, it's hard to die,**

**When all the birds are singing in the sky.**

Things were always beautiful around her. No matter how difficult things were, she always was the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Now that the spring is in the air,**

**With the flowers everywhere .**

Now that Black Ghost was gone, she could be surrounded in beautiful things. No matter how much she argued, she deserved it. She _needed_ it.

**I wish that we could both be there.**

**We had joy, we had fun we had seasons in the sun.**

He remembered all the times they were at the beach house, how they would always go swimming. They even went swimming in the _rain_, for crying out loud!

**But the stars we could reach were just starfish in the beach;**

**But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone;**

Everything was now perfect for his friends. He helped them. He lead them. He died for them.

**All our lived we had fun we had seasons in the sun,**

**But the hills that we've climbed were just seasons out of time;**

He just wished he could be there with them.


End file.
